Not the Only One
by al pal 18
Summary: a story that takes place during the order of the pheonix about 3 kids who all have parents killed by death eaters...


Al Pal 18:Hi everyone!

McMitchie: It's us! The Amazing Duo

Al Pal 18: We don't own Harry Potter but we wish we did...

McMitchie: We are simply just playing with the characters.

Al Pal 18; And my character Lance is an idiot

McMitchie: Yes he my character Kallie is the most naive person ever :)

Al Pal 18: Yea- HEY! Anyhow, We made this over a long period of time. Me and Mcmitchie lost touch for a while.

McMitchie: So long, In fact, I am now an old woman of 16 years.

Al Pal 18: Ok. Enough chit-chat. On with the story

McMitchie: Yes, foward MARCH!

Al Pal 18: Wait! That's an army command! Are you secretly a death eater! AHHHHHHHHHHH!

McMitchie: I'm so sorry...I know I should've told you earlier...I just couldn't bear you hating me... I never wanted to be one. :'(

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

Lance led his little sister Lucy through the forest. He had no idea what had just happened but they were running so fast he couldn't even think at the moment. The fall of footsteps behind them had stopped a while ago but Lance didn't want to stop and check.

Kallie ran silently behind the two people. Waiting for them to slow down and stop. She wanted to know why they were running. She hoped she had helped them. She had seen a man in black robes and she had hit him with a stupefy spell. She was relieved to see them slowing down. "Hey!" she called.

Lance was already on edge to so when he heard someone shouting at him he whirled around, "Stupefy!" The last thing Kallie remembered was thinking. Why? Why,lance? I knew this would happen but she couldn't help asking herself why.

Kallie awoke and the first thing she saw were those deep blue eyes staring straight into hers with a worried look "Are you okay? I am so sorry. I just freaked out," he apologized.

"It's ok," she said. She tried to stand up but her legs gave way and she fell back down. Curses always had this effect on her. "Here let me help," Lance offered. He slung her arm around his neck and helped her up. They slowly walked back to Lucy who was waiting nearby, her wand in her hand.

"Lucy, it's ok. Put your wand away. We don't want anyone to see," Lance warned. "Who were those people?" Kallie asked. "We don't know," Lance said worriedly. "Do you guys need a place to say or something?" Kallie asked. "Probably. I don't think it's safe to go back," Lance answered.

"I know a place. You can stay with me. It's a while away from here so whoever those people were I doubt they'll find us," Kallie offered. "I suppose so. By the way you look familiar. Have I seen you before?" Kallie didn't answer but simply motioned for them to follow and led the way through the forest.

* * *

><p>"Are we there yet?" Lucy moaned as they trekked through the forest. "Almost," Kallie replied. Lance and Lucy had been following Kallie through the forest for what seemed like forever. They finally arrived at a small cottage. It was made out of stones and had weeds all over the walls. "It used to belong to my grandmother but she passed way when I was 10," Kallie explained.<p>

They went inside which seemed a lot more welcoming then the outside did. Do you guys want some dinner?" She offered. "Yeah. I'm starving." Lucy piped up. Kallie made a small dinner and then Lucy went to sleep really early.

* * *

><p>Later that evening Lance and Kallie chatted by the fire. "Where are your parents?" Lance asked curiously. "They died when I was 10 as well. Where are your parents?"<p>

"Oh. I don't know what happened to our parents," Lance added, "I hope they're okay."

"What happened today anyway?"

"I'm not exactly sure. It all happened so fast. These men just burst into our house. They were all wearing masks. They were looking for me…and Lucy. Me and Lucy had been upstairs and luckily when we crept down only our parents saw us. Our mom distracted the men and our dad told me and Lucy to get out of the house and run. We didn't want to leave but we had no choice. One of the guys saw us and chased us so we ran into the forest in an attempt to lose him. When I thought I had lost them we stopped and then you came in. Sorry about that, I thought you were one of the guys in the masks." "Oh, sorry I asked," Kallie apologized. "It's okay," Lance said.

* * *

><p>The next few weeks passed with no big events until in mid-august they got letters from Hogwarts. "We don't need many new supplies this year," Lance said, "We're going to have to summon all of me and Lucy's stuff here." "What house and what years are you and Lucy in?" Kallie asked. "I'm going to be a 5th year and I'm in Gryffindor." "I'm going to be a 2nd year," Lucy announced proudly. "Cool, I'm going to be a 4th year, in Hufflepuff." "How are we going to get to King's Cross?" Lucy asked. "A friend usually picks me up," Kallie replied.<p>

A couple days before the new term Kallie's friend picked them up and took them to diagon alley to get their school supplies then they used floo powder to get to London. They found an empty compartment on the train.

Kallie and Lance put their luggage up on the racks. Lucy started to do the same but then somebody tripped over her. "Hey!" shouted Malfoy. "Sorry!" Lucy gasped. "You're going to pay for that!" Malfoy flicked his wand and all of Lucy's stuff fell on top of her.

"What's going on out here," Lance asked stepping out of the compartment. Seeing Lucy he said, "Malfoy! What did you do that for? Detention!" "WHAT MAKES YOU THINK YOU CAN GIVE ME DETENTION!" Malfoy roared. "My prefect's badge so get out of here," Lance replied coolly.

Malfoy turned on his heel and walked away, grumbling. Lance helped Lucy up and then put her stuff on the luggage rack. When they walked into the compartment Kallie asked, "Are you ok? He's so mean! Just try your best to stay away from him." Lucy nodded.

* * *

><p>Al Pal 18:Hope you liked it! May be a bit until the next chapter. I still have to type it which takes forever but at school i'm learning to type faster so wish me luck cause I SUCK at typing and it is for a grade.<p> 


End file.
